Imposible
by benson17
Summary: levi raville y eren jaeger sin duda de dos clases sociales muy diferentes ,pero tiene algo en común el amor que sienten el uno por el otro
1. Chapter 1

**IMPOSIBLE**

**Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, yaoi lemon en el futuro :3**

**Sinopsis: En esta historia ya no existen los titanes. Raville un joven de 23 años de buena posición social y económica de apariencia fría conoce a eren jaeger el nuevo empleado de su residencia, quien se le hace menos pero al primer contacto físico raville descubre que eren no es cualquier joven siente que él es el indicado. Por su parte eren siente lo mismo que raville ambos jóvenes saben que son el uno para el otro**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen son propiedad de hajime isayama, hago este fic son fines de lucro solo para entretener.**

Raville un Joven adinerado, frio y cruel con una mira color oliva muy penetrante y misteriosa y que ya no espera ni quiera más sorpresas de la vida pero un día llega a trabajar a su mansión un joven alto delgado de nombre eren jaeger y moreno con ojos azules además de tener un espíritu indomable y ganas de vivir la vida al máximo, son personalidades muy diferentes; Raville poco a poco se enamorara de esa mirada de eren y descubrirá que las dos personalidades diferentes se complementan en una relación .

`` ERES MIO Y YO SOY TUYO ''

Eres mío y yo soy tuyo,

Pero no como una posesión,

Ni por qué los celos nos atrapen,

Si no porque hay algo Único en nosotros

Que nada de lo que nos separa.

Eres mío yo soy tuyo,

No porque temamos a la soledad,

Ni por qué alguien nos pueda separar,

Si no porque tenemos algo Especial

Que de nuestro amor nunca nos hace dudar.

Eres mío y yo soy tuyo,

No porque en una cárcel

Estemos encerrados,

Si no porque sentimos la libertad

Del ser amado.

Eres mío sin quererlo….

Y yo soy tuyo porque quiero.

_Sergio de Sa (poeta)_

Todo comenzó un día soleado raville recién despertaba así que Salió a correr y después tomo un baño como de costumbre se vistió y bajo a desayunar como todos los días, los días le parecían monótonos una rutina siempre, pero ese día era diferente y el podía sentirlo pero no sabía por qué termino de desayunar y salir a caminar por el jardín ahí encontró a su padre con la servidumbre, su padrastro era el gran Erwin Smith que se caso con su madre cuando ella aun era joven 10 años después de que se casaron ella murió e Erwin quedo a cargo del pequeño _levi _así era como le decía su madre ; Erwin era conocido por tener empresas en todo el mundo:

Irwin le presentaría al nuevo joven que trabajaría en la mansión así que llamo a raville:

-Raville ven a aquí, quisiera presentarte a alguien.

-Que pasa.

-El es eren jaeger trabajara para nosotros de ahora en adelante será un sirviente dentro de la casa.

A lo que raville solo contesto con una mirada fría hacia eren

-Deberías der mas cortes y saludar a apropiadamente.

-tsk

-no te preocupes así es el

Dijo irwin mientras raville se retiraba del lugar.

/

Mientras raville estaba en el jardín caminando de topo con el nuevo trabador eren a lo que eren saludo cortésmente:

-Buenos días señor no tuve oportunidad de presentarme bien soy eren jaeger mucho gusto

-Buenos días (dijo mientas volteaba la mirada) igual es un placer

Eren se dispuso a seguir con su labor mientras raville continuaba su camino, raville siguió caminado pero se sintió extraño, sintió algo extraño en el estomago después de haber hablado con eren, esos ojos agua marina tan característicos de eres habían dejado una sensación extraña para raville una sensación que nunca había sentido paró en seco tu recorrido para detenerse a pensar en eren y pronto se dio cuenta se desecho de esos pensamientos que él consideraba estúpidos y siguió caminando.

/

Entrada la noche raville se encontraba en su habitación descansando, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Quien es.

-Soy Eren señor.

-Adelante. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Quería saber si necesitaba algo mas?

-Por qué habría de necesitar algo de ti.

Dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Bueno señor tengo órdenes de servirle en lo que necesité y además el señor Smith me dijo que seré su sirviente personal.

-tsk , le dije que no necesitaba a un mocoso como sirviente.

Esas palabra hirieron un poco a eren.

-Lo lamento seño me retiro con permiso.

Esas palabras fueron más que groseras para eren, fueron hirientes ya que el joven eres admiraba y respetaba a Raville, eren camino hacia la cocina donde se encontró a los cocineros que trabajaban en la propiedad sasha y connie ; se rumoraba que ellos eran pareja ,en cuanto eren entro Connie y sasha le preguntaron qué sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede eren? Dijeron al unisonó

Después de eso Connie se retiro al patio.

-Nada, es solo que el joven raville es un poco frio y algo distante.

-El es así, siempre ha sido así. Contesto sasha

-el debería sonreír mas, es muy joven y atractivo. (Lo dijo mientras son pómulos tomaban un ligero color carmín y desviaba la mirada para que sasha no lo notara)

-valla que es atractivo y muy joven mucha mujeres mueren por estar con él.

-oh entiendo así que muchas chicas mueren por él, no esperaba menos (en su rostro se pudo ver algo de decepción) -Esta bien es algo tarde me retiro a dormir mañana será un nuevo día de trabajo, hasta mañana sasha que descanses. (Se podía apreciar una hermosa sonrisa en sus finos labios.)


	2. Un Nuevo Día

**Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, habrá un poco de OoC y en un futuro OC.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

**Un Nuevo día.**

El día nuevo comenzaba con el sol colándose por las cortinas de su habitación despertó sin ganas de nada, en algunas ocasiones era normal para el despertar a si sin ganas de hablar de vestirse o de salir de su cama para el simplemente era una mañana como todas, salió de su cama se dirigió al baño, lavo sus dientes para posteriormente darse un baño; salió del baño aun con la toalla en la cintura comenzó a vestirse y des pues bajo al comedor en donde encontró a su padrastro desayunado.

-Buenos días Raville sonrió en rubio mientas con la mano le indicaba que se sentara a desayunar

-Buenos días –contesto casi forzadamente.

-Vas a desayunar algo Raville –lo dijo amablemente mientras daba un sorbo a su café

-si-respondió con simpleza ,a veces solo a veces le molestaba que el rubio siempre era un persona que tenía muy buen humor casi nunca se enojaba.

Terminaron de desayunar el silencio como de costumbre, era normal para ellos no hablar mucho raville se volvió callado y más serio después de la muerte de su madre erwin recorvada al pequeño _levi_ inquieto y curioso a la edad de siete años e incluso sonriente así era el pequeño _levi_; cuando el pequeño tenía nueve años su madre enfermo gravemente y dos meses después del decimo cumpleaños del pequeño _levi _su madre murió, dejándolo a cargo de su marido quien se ha encargado de él desde entonces ;fue desde entonces que Raville se volvió mas serio y frio con las personas y no muestra lo que siente.

**. . . . . . **

Llegada la tarde Raville se había quedado solo, erwin había ido a trabajo y es esta encerrado en su habitación como de costumbre leyendo pero el llamado en la puerta lo distrajo.

-Adelante-dijo separando su vista del libro y alzando la vista para ver al joven de ojos color esmeralda.

-Disculpe, solo quería saber si necesitaba algo-pregunto un tanto apenado de que raville estuviera molesto por interrumpirlo.

-No, no necesito nada-solo desvió m la mirada y continuo con su lectura ignorando al joven y esperando que se fuera.

-Está bien, me retiro con permiso-cerró la puerta detrás de él y se encamino a la cocina donde estaba preparando la comida.

Eren llevaba solo una semana trabajando para el señor Smith, desde que llego a trabajar ahí sintió una atracción hacia Raville pero sabía que era imposible debido a las clases sociales que los dividían el solo era un sirviente y Raville era el hijastro de su patrón era algo que nunca pasaría a no ser que sucediera un milagro y raville decidiera fijarse en el pero por lo que Sasha y Connie le contaron había muchas mujeres a los pies de raville y no solo mujeres algunos hombres; se sentía un tanto decaído de solo pensar que raville nunca se fijaría en el, pero aun asi en sentía una necesidad enorme por estar con raville no entendía porque pero el joven sentía que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

**. . . . .**

El día término tranquilo eran las diez de la noche y fue por última vez a ver si raville necesitaba algo antes de dormir llego a la habitación del mayor y toco un par de veces y nadie abría espero unos segundos mas y la puerta fe a abierta por el dueño del cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?-dijo de forma seca y frio como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Yo solo venia ver si necesitaba algo-contesto nervioso y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-No, no necesito nada mas gracias

-Está bien, con permiso buenas noche señor.

-No me digas señor, no soy un viejo solo

-no…no lo decía…en esa forma….yo lo decía…en forma…de respeto-estaba demasiado nervoso

-Está bien no importa ahora retírate y déjame dormir

-Claro ahora si con permiso buenas noches.

-Igualmente buenas noches mocoso-lo dijo un poco divertido de alguna manera le divertía llamar mocoso a eren.

Eren se retiro dejando solo a raville el solo levanto sus cobijas y ya estaba listo para domir se acostó pero algo no lo dejaba dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la mirada esmeralda de eren, inmediatamente borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza; que se pasaba se sentía estúpido parecía una colegiala enamorada de un muchacho, se sintió realmente estúpido ¿Cómo alguien como él pensaba en la mirada de otro hombre ?¡No era gay!¿pero por que no podía dejar de pensar en la profunda y hermosa mirada de eren?; se golpeo mentalmente por eso y solo volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

**. . . . . **

**Después de tanto tiempo he aquí el segundo capítulo C:**

**Una disculpa pero no tenia inspiración U_U**

**No lo dije en el primer capítulo pero Erwin y Marie se casaron cuando levi tenía 3 años y ella murió dos meses después de que levi cumplió trece.**

**También Eren fue contratado para ayudar en la cocina y en el jardín **

**Daurina-Mikko: Gracias. Eren es muy persistente y lograra conquistar a levi pero le costara algo de trabajo.**

** .Akatsuki: Gracias. Yo también quiero saber cómo se irá desarrollando por tu comentario **

**Dejen reviews, disculpen mis errores ortográficos las criticas reconstructivas son bien venidas y agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo.**

**Benson fuera C:**


End file.
